After Training
by Keiko Amamiya
Summary: Those two get it own. M-rated for a reason, Yaoi.


He had a rough day, he had to admit. All his training would never be enough. All he wanted to do was to return home. He wanted to relax in his bed, or maybe even take a bath.

His muscles, his body ached, scratches and bruises where they weren't there before. He was so exhausted, he could barely move.

Forgetting the pain from his rather harsh training, Eliot walked to the bathhouse, removing his clothes from head to toe when he made it to a large bathtub. He was naked, and he was biding his time, slowly dipping his finger into the water to see if it was cold. Ever since the incident where Hayate tackled him into a cold bath, he was weary, making sure he'd never do it again.

"It's warm. I drew it for you…" Hayate said. The voice surprised Eliot so much; he jumped, and slipped into the bath, screaming as he was thrown into the warm bubbly water. It felt so good when he sunk into the water, his muscles expanding and relaxing, like a warm massage. He moaned into the water, and Hayate lay beside the tub, dipping his finger inside, twirling it around, wishing it was he who was making Eliot scream.

He didn't want to wait anymore. Eliot watched on with wide eyes as Hayate stood up, his body gleaming in the moonlight, as he began to remove his clothing. When he was naked, Eliot's face turned red, and the blood quickly ran south, looking at that perfect silhouette in the moonlight. "Oh fuck...Hayate…" he said, looking at that gorgeous, muscular, naked form walk back to the bath.

Eliot watched in awe as Hayate opened his legs and swung one leg over the edge and dipped that into the water, pulling the rest of him in. He dove in, diving underwater, allowing the warm steaming water to caress his skin, as he swam to Eliot. He dove out of the water, thrashing his head back like a mermaid, and Eliot saw that he couldn't keep his curious blue eyes away.

"Earlier today..." Eliot said with caution, but stopped when he saw the erotic stare Hayate gave him. His breath was lost, looking at the lust in his dark brown eyes. He looked so sexy with his messy brown hair soaked, down, and stuck to his masculine face.

"Yeah?" Hayate asked, looking deeply into his eyes. He began swimming closer and closer to Hayate, keeping that lustful look in his baby blue hues so much that Eliot began to sink into himself. Hayate waited for him to speak, and while he waited, he stood up on his feet, the water coming up to his waist. Eliot watched as droplets of water ran down Hayate's wet chest, and gasped, being held in place when Hayate's hands rose from the water, and to Eliot's cheeks.

"Speak, you idiot…" he whispered delicately. Eliot almost melted. Gone was that wild manner of voice, only to be replaced by lust. It was husky and deep, Eliot swallowed, and forced himself to get the words out, keeping his eyes on Hayate's lips that were so close to his.

"Is there something...something that you want now?" Eliot asked.

Hayate was silent, but he knew Eliot had said the right thing.

Hayate's wet hand trailed up from Eliot's cheek, and to his spiky hair, grasping it into his fist. Eliot nearly cried out in pain, when Hayate pulled harder, and pulled Eliot closer to him. His cries, however, were quieted when Hayate pressed his lips to his. Eliot gasped, eyes growing wide at the warm kiss, and was surprised at how gentle it was.

When they parted, Hayate replied with, "There is something I want...you." Eliot had no room to complain. Not that he wanted to either. Part of him had always admired Hayate; his strong, masculine body, his wild ways, the way he handled himself, it was so astonishing, he was almost jealous, yet so admirable.

"I..."

Hayate looked at Eliot's half lidded eyes as Eliot whispered, "I...I want you to kiss me again." He looked up, his face flushed, his body growing hot at both the bath, and the closeness of Hayate, when the two kissed once more. They kissed with such fervour, Eliot took some water into his hands, and began to stroke Hayate's chest with it. His hands moved up to his neck, pinching and massaging the flesh, then back down to his chest, and to his abdomen, taking more water into his hands as he stroked gently, touching the pale flesh, taking it in between his fingers, listening in on the sweet moans Hayate made beside him, moaning deeply into his mouth as they kissed again and again.

"Eliot..." Hayate moaned, feeling the warm water cleanse and soothe his large body as Eliot's tongue slipped into Hayate's lips. "Hayate..." Eliot moaned, feeling those actions reciprocated as Hayate's wet hands began to stroke his cheeks, then down his neck, and to his chest.

They kissed again, tongues dancing in each other's mouths when their bodies began brushing against each other's. "Hayate...am...am I making the right decision?" Eliot asked, moaning when he felt Hayate's body crash against his. The buoyancy of the water made their bodies press together easier, but neither men fought against the tide either.

"If it makes you feel good...then yes." Hayate said. Eliot's head leaned back and he moaned again, feeling Hayate bend down to kiss his neck. "Does it feel good?" he asked. "Oohhh..." Eliot moaned, his body rocking by the water's buoyancy, and by the passion. "Yes," he replied.

"That's what I wanted to hear..." Hayate said softly, placing his hands on Eliot's pectoral muscles. Eliot nearly jumped at the touch, and those fingers walked like a spider over and down Eliot's washboard abs, while Hayate found a particular spot on Eliot's neck to nip at.

Eliot moaned, he felt the whole room start to spin when those hands rose up and began to thumb his nipples slowly. He moaned out loud again, feeling the pressure build up inside him, when Hayate bit down on his neck. When the brunette was done, he rose up from kissing his neck, and looked into Eliot's eyes with half lidded ones, full of lust.

The blond looked at Hayate with worry, and apprehension, and Hayate tried to quell his worries with a kiss. Of course, that didn't help; all it did was further Hayate's lust, and Eliot's worries.

"Eliot..." Hayate breathed, his hand moving from Eliot's face, down his chest, and stopping between his legs, to which the blond's hips involuntarily thrust upwards, his eyes wide, and his cheeks red with passion.

"Hayate...please don't" he said, swallowing his words, when Hayate began to jerk him off gently. "Hayate...oh god..." Eliot moaned again, throwing his head back, clutching the tiles to the tub, as Hayate's hand worked magically. He stroked up and down, squeezing him, moving his hand at various speeds, slowing down then moving faster, pumping his fist so hard that precum began to ooze from Eliot's now apparent erection.

Eliot leaned back again, moaning slower, deeper, when the precum seeped out more, swimming its way to surface, when Hayate held his breath, and went under the water. He gasped when he felt Hayate's tongue slid gently across the head, and his fingers going lower between his legs, stroking his testes gently.

"Oh god...oh god...Hayate!" Eliot yelled, breathing so hard, he thought his heart would fly out of its cavity. Sweat began to drop from his body, even though he was in the water, his body felt like it was melting. His body tingled, and he quivered every time he felt Hayate's hot tongue lick his head, when suddenly, like a suction, Hayate opened his mouth, and began to take Eliot's hard-on into his mouth.

He gasped, his whole body on fire as Hayate sucked Eliot's cock so professionally, so passionately, so godlike, Eliot couldn't help but thrust into the heat. "Ohhh...Oh Hayate..." Eliot moaned, digging his fingers into Hayate's hair, stringing the locks in his fingers. He spread his legs further, thrusting deeper into Hayate's mouth, so much that Hayate was deep-throating him now.

Hayate returned to the surface to breathe, his eyes locking onto his blushing, panting, quivering Eliot, and went back down, sucking on him again. "So good...so good...Oh Hayate..." Eliot moaned, when Hayate's wet tongue licked the outside base of Eliot's dick. He went back up to the head, flicking his tongue back and forth, and then closed his mouth over the head, sucking on it again.

Eliot was shaking now, his hips thrusting up violently, ripping and tearing at Hayate's brown hair, when he felt a near explosion rumbling in his stomach and pelvis. He didn't want Hayate to stop. He felt his hot breath hovering over his dick, a tongue flick his head again, and slurping sounds, Hayate drinking his precum, swallowing greatly, and opening his eyes through the water, to see the joyful, sexy look on Eliot's face.

He felt like his body was on fire, Hayate sucking him harder, his head bobbing up and down, slurping and sucking noises were music to Eliot's ears, his throat nearly dry and burning from screaming and moaning so loud. He felt like he was ready to explode.

"Hayate...Hayate!" Eliot yelled, throwing his body back, gripping his hair follicles, dipping his dick so far into Hayate's mouth when he came hard and fast into Hayate's mouth. The white hot liquid shot into Hayate's mouth, but the brunette didn't stop; he swallowed and kept sucking, sucking Eliot dry, then slowly taking Eliot's white soaked dick out of his mouth with a pop sound at the end.

"Mmmm...delicious..." Hayate said, licking his lips. In a fit of passion, Eliot rose up and kissed Hayate, running his hands through his hair as Hayate's fingers flicked and danced over his hard nipples again. It didn't take Eliot long to get hard again, and he wrapped his legs around Hayate's waist, bringing their dicks together gently.

Eliot's tongue dipped into Hayate's, drinking, sucking, and licking on the roof of his mouth, inching under his tongue, as Hayate felt chills run down his spine. Both sets of eyes opened, Eliot looking at Hayate with lust, and eyes that said, "Kneel me over, fuck me hard, baby," a look Hayate could never say no to.

His arms wrapped around Eliot's, his fingers squeezing his ass tightly, when Eliot breathed, and leapt out of Hayate's arms, turning around, getting on his hands and knees at the edge of the tub.

"Mmm…Eliot...I didn't know you were so willing…" Hayate breathed, "but first..," Hayate opened Eliot's ass gently, leaning down and slid his tongue out from his mouth, "let me ease your way..", flicking his tongue on the outside of Eliot's entrance. Eliot moaned and quivered, a chill running down his spine and through his body when he felt Hayate's wet tongue slide down his sacred opening.

"Oh Hayate..." he moaned. He didn't think anything like this could ever be so sexual, he never imagined getting eaten out like this, but, "My god...so good...oohhh..."

Hayate's tongue flicked back and forth again, wetting the spot, then he spit into the hole, opening Eliot's ass further and dipping his tongue inside. Eliot's eyes grew wide, and again he thrust upwards, gasping at the wet intrusion.

As Hayate's tongue went in and out of Eliot, his hand went down to his large erection, and he began to jerk himself off, moaning, nearly distracting himself from his own task. As his tongue went faster, pushing in and out, licking the tight ring, his jerking went faster as well.

And soon enough, Hayate stopped licking, and focused his attention to himself, jerking himself off so hard that he began to grow wet with his own precum. "That's better…" he said, his body quivering as he guided his large arousal to Eliot's opening.

"Come on Hayate...fuck me..." Eliot breathed, his chest against the edge of the tub. Hayate laughed and said, "Alright...I'll see what I can do..."

He came behind Eliot, grabbing his ankles and spread his legs around his waist. His hands slid up the back of Eliot's thighs, spreading his legs even more, when he again guided his arousal to Eliot's ass. "Alright...here I go..." Hayate said, watching as Eliot grunted, and quivered when Hayate's head touched his opening.

"Hurry…" Eliot breathed. "Shhh…" Hayate said, slamming his hand over Eliot's mouth to silence him. But he quickly regretted it, when he began to push in. Eliot's breathing came hard against his hand, and Hayate's hand grew warm, he took his hand off of Eliot's mouth, and heard a scream, when his large dick pushed inside him gently.

Eliot gasped. He knew Hayate was big, but not this big!

"Hurts?" Hayate asked. Eliot grunted, and clenched the edge of the tub, nodding, gritting his teeth, and breathing through his nose. "Oh my god, it hurts..." he whispered. "It'll only hurt for a second. I promise..." Hayate whispered, stroking Eliot's hair, as he pushed in further. Eliot felt like he was going to explode. Hayate groaned, and his body feeling like it was on fire, breathing heavily, as he seeped in further and further.

It was a sudden pain again, when Hayate pulled out halfway, and slammed back in, causing Eliot to scream again. Hayate didn't even give him a chance to get used to the feeling, before a slow, damning thrust was made. Eliot's breathing was heavy and unbalanced as he threw his body back, giving Hayate's cock a tight squeeze, when Hayate thrust into him again.

"All the way in..." he moaned, and Hayate complied, pushing more than halfway out, and then thrusting all the way in. Eliot moaned out loud, feeling the hot skin contact of Hayate's powerful hips slamming against his ass, when he reached around, slapping Hayate's ass.

"Harder…" Eliot moaned, his voice shaking along with his body with each slow, torturous thrust. "Faster..."

Hayate laughed and said, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you, Eliot!", and began to thrust faster into Eliot's ass. Faster and faster, harder and harder, his cock slid freely in and out of Eliot, pounding him, his hips bruising from the contact. He switched his angle, pushing the head of his cock against that one spot that drove Eliot crazy.

Then he slowed his pace. He dug his nails into Eliot's back, working his way up and down his back like a spider as he once again slowed his thrusts down, pushing his cock out to the head, then giving a powerful thrust against his hips, against that pleasure spot.

Each time he hit that spot, Eliot howled in pleasure, his body leaning back, head resting on Hayate's chest, feeling his body quiver and shake each time his ass was pounded into. "Do you still hate me, Hayate?" Eliot asked, his voice shaking with each violent thrust.

"No..." Hayate replied. "Oh..." Eliot said, moaning deeply as Hayate slid in and out of him again. "Do you want me to? Would you let me fuck you like this if I did?" Hayate asked, teasing Eliot with more slow, torturous thrusts. "Do whatever you want to me..." Eliot moaned, "Hayate..."

"I'm already doing that…" Hayate breathed, leaning down to lick Eliot's earlobe, dripping his saliva inside him, licking it out and around his ear, when he angled his hips, and began to thrust against his pleasure spot again.

"Hayate...Oh Hayate! Hayate!" Eliot yelled, feeling the double pleasure, then it tripled, when Hayate's fist wrapped around his cock again. He began to pump; timing his jerking with each harsh thrust, both men screaming and moaning each other's names so much, their throats began to grow dry.

The pressure began to build up inside them; both men were reaching their ends. Hayate was moving slower and slower, feeling his stomach tightens. Eliot's stomach began to tighten as well, when finally, he clamped down on Hayate's throbbing cock as he came, moaning delightedly, his body chilling and shivering in pleasure, shooting out into the water.

He was relaxed and flaccid now, but that didn't stop Hayate from stroking him, continuing at this wild pace. He still pushed in and out, his cock hitting the pleasure zone again and again, his hard breathing, his body burning and shivering at the same time, when finally, his dick twitched, and he came hard, shooting all over Eliot's insides, filling his body with warmth.

So much warmth that he shivered and moaned, leaning back into Hayate, who held him tightly.

"Oh Hayate..." Eliot breathed, breathing heavily, heart beating a mile a minute. His body shivered, as did Hayate's, their legs gave out, and they both leaned against the tub, the buoyancy of the water bringing them close again.

The two kissed passionately, lazy kisses bringing them back down from their high. They smiled, looking into each other's eyes, when Hayate asked, "Wanna go another round?"

And Eliot couldn't complain.

Not at all.

Not when he was flipped onto his hands and knees, spread like a village whore, allowing Hayate's large dick to freely slide in and out of him once again.


End file.
